Monitoring health-related conditions with optimal temporal resolution for at-risk patients or patients on new medications or treatments can be exceedingly difficult for clinicians. Some mobile health apps run on a mobile communication device associated with a patient (or user) to automatically monitor and promote multiple aspects of physical and emotional well-being by tracking patient behaviors along various health dimensions without requiring direct input from the patient.
Tracking a patient's behavior using these mobile health apps requires sampling each of multiple sensor channels and uploading the sensor data to a monitoring service. Because mobile communication devices often have numerous sensor channels capable of providing meaningful signals indicative of a patient's behavior, all or many of these signals must be sampled to accurately detect a health-related condition. Unfortunately, sampling these many sensor channels results in excessive power consumption which can result in noncompliance, uninstalling of a monitoring app, or device failure.
The drawings have not necessarily been drawn to scale. Similarly, some components and/or operations may be separated into different blocks or combined into a single block for the purposes of discussion of some of the embodiments of the present technology. Moreover, while the technology is amenable to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are described in detail below. The intention, however, is not to limit the technology to the particular embodiments described. On the contrary, the technology is intended to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the technology as defined by the appended claims.